


What He Does to Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: PWP, neck pr0n, this is what happens when friends send friends pictures of sexy boy!necks. *snicker*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

What he does to me

Title: What he does to me  
Author: Pet & Foxhunt2blue  
Summary: PWP, neck pr0n, this is what happens when friends send friends pictures of sexy boy!necks. *snicker*  
Rated: NC-17 for m/m sex & WINCEST!!! SQUEE!!  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: Sam/Dean (yeah Wincest!)   
Disclaimer: The WB aka the CW along with that wicked little bastard Kripke owns Supernatural. We don’t. *Razzberry* If we did we would see more nekkid!Dean and nekkid!Sam...okay fine we’re Wincest whores! *g*  
Feedback: As long as it’s useful in a good way. Flames shall be condemned to hell where they all belong. *g*  
E-mail:   
Pet: prettygirlryoko@yahoo.com  
Foxhunt2blue: foxhunter2blue@peoplepc.com  
  
***  
  
That neck.   
  
God what that neck did to him.   
  
Some days it was all Dean could do not to just stare at that smooth length of graceful flesh and right at the moment all he could do was groan at the sight of it. He pressed his lips to the soft hollow that lie like the forbidden entrance to the one prize he wanted, a shallow dip of smooth skin at the point where clavicles met.   
  
His tongue flicked out caressing that shadowy hollow and he whispered softly. "Sammy."  
  
Smiling into the darkness, Sam arched his neck back just a bit more. He was practically kissing the pillow it was arched back so far, but that was okay. It was all worth it just to hear Dean's voice sound like that. Just to hear Dean's breathing get harsher and to feel him press tighter because he wasn't letting Sam get away from him. At least not until Dean got what he wanted.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Growling low in his throat, Dean trailed the tip of his tongue up the silky arch of golden brown flesh. "Do you know what that shit does to me, dude?" Lips parting he mouthed Sam’s skin, sucking lightly, as he glanced up through his lashes.   
  
"No…I have no idea." Sam’s reply sounded like an innocent enough response, as he moaned softly. Shifting he started to twist his neck to the side, the tendons stretching and his neck tilting at yet another angle that made his neck just as appealing if not more. "What does it do to you?"  
  
A soft snort escaped Dean as he slid his lips to where the muscle stretched and nipped gently at the straining tendon he found. "Makes me hotter than a whore in church on Sunday." He laughed as he followed that with another love bite and a quick swipe of his tongue.  
  
Sam chuckled, but the chuckle faded into another moan. This one deeper than the last and Sam skidded his fingers up soft, scorching hot skin. "That's pretty hot, Dean."   
  
"Damn straight." Dean sighed at the feel of Sam's long and graceful fingers ghosting over his spine. "Dammit I just want to..." he trailed off as he began sucking at the pulse point on that perfect neck.   
  
Sam let out a soft sigh of pleasure as his brother’s lips, the lips he's come to know and love in ways he never thought he would, suckled his neck. The neck that Dean apparently couldn’t seem to get enough of---Sam's neck. He caught himself smiling again because that never got old. Working his fingers up into Dean's sweat-slicked spikey hair, he stretched his naked body beneath Dean a little more.   
  
"What? Talk to me. What do you want to do?"  
  
Now with the voice, Dean thought. God, but his brother could be a royal pain in his ass. A 'sexy as hell can't turn me down if you try' pain in the ass, but a pain neither the less. "You really want to know, Sammy?" Dean purred as he kitten licked his way to the swell of his Adam's apple. "Or are you just ready for more? Cause got to tell you...I got more." He punctuated the last three words with a quick thrust of his hips, their cocks sliding against one another as he licked from the soft hollow between Sam's clavicles all the way to the dimple in his chin.  
  
"Oh, big brother I know just how much you have." Sam whispered passionately, as he leaned up on his elbows just long enough to lick the pink shell of Dean's ear. Breathing sharply into it as his legs slid up Dean's sides so that he could thrust up into brother’s downward thrusts. "You’re a walking...fuck...hard on."   
  
Sam’s grip tightened in the longer strands of Dean's hair as he pulled him down, bringing them face to face, and his tongue darted out to skid along Dean's strong jaw then to his lips. He teased those alluring lips, that no man should be gifted with, open. "Yeah, but I want to know. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked." Then he was crushing their lips together, causing the lust that had been slowly simmering to rise to a high boil.  
  
Dean moaned into the kiss and then drew back his eyes dark with desire. "Yeah, I know, but have to tease you first." He pulled away and slid from the bed.   
  
Standing he sauntered across the room and pulled out one of the chairs sitting at the table across the room. Sitting the chair in front of the full length mirror on the closet door he turned back to the bed, winking seductively at Sam, and then sat down. His hand lifted slowly and he crooked one finger at Sam who was sprawled like a fallen angel on the bed.   
  
"Come here..." he growled in a rich, low pitched voice.  
  
At first Sam was going to protest, one of his eyebrows rising, but this, whatever this was going to end up being, was entirely too good to turn down. And he hadn’t even been going to protest it because he didn't want too do it just simply because it was interesting to see Dean get this worked up and then actually plan.   
  
"Taking a page out of my book?" He questioned with a lewd smirk as he sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. "This is pretty kinky looking."  
  
"Kinky? Naw not me." Dean chuckled as he stroked himself casually with a matching smirk. "Besides what do you know about kinky?" His tongue darted out wetting his lips as he waggled his finger. "Come on now. Not scared of little ol' me---are you?"  
  
Sam snorted as he rose up, standing smoothly. "Two things Dean you must understand." He moved a few steps closer. "I am ‘never’ scared of you and I am not a inexperienced ‘virgin’." He stopped when his knees bumped against Dean's, and glanced down into his mossy-hazel eyes. "Reporting for duty, sir."  
  
Gaze traveling up from Sam's bare feet, along his long legs, Dean paused for a moment to openly stare at Sam's cock, licking his lips the entire time. Finally he lifted his head, his gaze focusing on Sam's curious expression.   
  
"Ride me." He whispered so soft he wasn't even sure Sam heard him.  
  
Sam had though and his entire body shuddered at the thought, but he just couldn't help being at least a little sarcastic as he straddled Dean’s legs and lowered himself down into his lap. Reaching back to curl his fingers into a tight grip around his brother’s hard dripping cock he grinned. "Such a sweet talker. No wonder you get all the ladies."  
  
Rolling his eyes Dean laughed. "Just do it Sammy..." he purred his eyes glittering in the darkness, "...just slide on home, but don't move until I tell you---okay?" He winked, his moist lips curling into an alluring smirk.  
  
"Bastard." Sam murmured, although there was no conviction behind it.  
  
He rose up just enough to press the slick head of Dean's cock against his opening, then took a deep breath, bracing his hands against the back of the chair. Releasing the breath Sam slowly started to lower himself onto Dean's heavy erection. The muscles in his jaw ticked and his legs spasmed as the tight muscle gave way to the steady pressure. Now it was just a matter of working Dean the rest of the way inside, he thought, without losing his mind completely to the feeling that never, ever stopped being the best thing he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing.  
  
Hissing in the back of his throat, Dean's head fell back. "Jesus...never felt anything so damn tight." His lips parted as he gasped gently in time with Sam's ragged breaths as he was engulfed inside the tight heat he'd come to know far too well. "That's it Sammy..." he moaned, "...slow and easy. Want you to take it all."  
  
Oh, fucking hell, Sam thought, shuddering harder this time and he had to force himself to keep the slow easy pace. He only had a bit more to go, but if Dean kept talking like that, saying things like that, Sam was sure he’d start to jerk and pump his hips. He’d fuck himself on his brother’s hot thick cock until they were both screaming, but for now he’d been given very specific instructions.  
  
When he was finally sitting fully into Dean's lap, the coarse hairs of his crotch brushing against his ass, knowing he had took all that Dean had to give, he sighed at every single pleasurable inch. He took a deep breath, his eyes opening as his hands slid to the back of Dean's neck and waited as he fought to get his breathing under control.  
  
"Feel good?" Dean's gaze roamed over Sam's face. "Like it?" He lifted one hand, reaching around and his fingers splayed against Sam's upper back, his other lifted, his fingers ghosting up along Sam's ribs. "Tell me what it feels like Sammy..." he murmured. He knew when Sam did answer his voice would be raspy and he liked that sound, the sound of his baby brother on the edge. "Come on." He leaned forward, nuzzling the vee of Sam's neck, his tongue slipping out and tracing the curve of muscle beneath skin that felt like heated silk.  
  
A delicate blush, rose in Sam's cheeks and he had to avert his eyes as Dean's gaze grew more intense and hotter with lust for him. After a moment Sam had to turn completely away from it. It got to be too much to look at that face, but he mainly turned away because Dean wanted him to talk. Sam wasn't nearly as good as Dean at this part. "Yes, feels good, yes I like it. You know I do." He whispered trying to cut that last little thing off with a kiss to Dean's ear. God please let Dean forget that last little question, Sam begged silently.  
  
Dean licked his lips as he let his fingers drift up to cup Sam's jaw and he urged his face back around. "So pretty when you blush." He whispered. "Now answer the question." His thumb traced along Sam's lower lip in a leisurely drag. "What does it feel like having my cock up your ass?"  
  
"Dean!" Sam hissed as he tried to suck that thumb Dean was pressing against his lower lip into his mouth just to avoid this conversation. Not to mention ignoring that damn mirror. But Dean wouldn't let him, he’d known he wouldn't let him. So he sucked for a few seconds, and then let the thumb slide out with a pop, looking into Dean's eyes. Steeling himself with all the bravery he possessed in the bedroom he rasped out. "I feel, it feels...you...fuck Dean come on."  
  
Clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Dean's eyes sparkled with wanton lust. "Do it---now." He growled his hand sliding along the strong line of Sam's jaw, his knuckles brushing along the swan-like length of his brother's neck and his hand finally came to rest firmly over Sam's pounding heart. "I want to know." He punctuated the sentence with a quick, just on the edge of painful, pinch of the nipple that had just been beneath his warm palm. "I can wait all night." Dean added matter of factly. "Use that college education for something other than pissing me off."   
  
Grinning he slid his hand back up Sam's chest, his fingertips dancing along the sharp edge of clavicle, over the swell of muscle, and slid it back to cup the curve of Sam's skull beneath his thick silky hair. Suddenly his fingers tightened and he yanked Sam's head back causing his neck to arch.   
  
"Talk to me." He hissed.  
  
Sam swallowed hard around a throat that was so strung too tight. His dick ached so painfully that tears welled in the corners of his eyes and his nipple stung with the hard pinch, still zinging with the after effects. This was so fucking hot Sam had no words to describe it. He couldn't even think up any. But here was his brother as horny as he pleased with his cock so deep inside his ass he could barely breath ordering him to speak to him about how fucking good it felt to have him there.   
  
"Okay, okay." Sam whimpered his voice more breathy than he’d intended. "You feel so fucking hot inside of me. You fill me up so damn good Dean. You fit, God you fit right in there. And I...God..." He had to swallow again his eyes rolling back as he tried to move his hips just a tiny bit just so he could actually ‘feel’ what he was talking about. "I want it…I always want it. I want you to push into me, I want you to fuck me. I want you…want your cock Dean."  
  
Dean leaned in closer, shifting his hips, and tightened his fingers in Sam's hair as he licked a path up that taunt gorgeous neck to his ear. "Yeah, that's my boy..." he purred. "Should I tell you what I want to do to you now?"  
  
Sam's legs were beginning to vibrate, starting to shake so bad with the need to do something. This was what Dean loved most. How he could drive Sam completely out of his mind with desire for his own brother. "Yes, fuck, yes…please Dean. Tell me, just freaking tell me."  
  
He released Sam's hair and both his hands trailed down to settle on Sam's narrow hips, his thumbs tracing the curve of bone beneath warm golden skin, damp with perspiration. He released a soft breath as he licked the shell of Sam's ear. "I want to fuck you deeper and harder than I've ever fucked you before. Want to hear you beg for my cock and scream when I give it to you. You’re so beautiful when you’re desperate and horny as all hell." He whispered softly as his fingers tightened on Sam's hips, urging him to rise up. "Now ride me Sammy...ride me like you want it more than anything, but don't touch yourself. Don't touch me."  
  
Oh, fuck no, Sam thought, it wasn't fair. Sam was playing it all the way Dean wanted it played. Okay, maybe he gave him a little trouble with the talking thing, but Dean knew that didn't come easy. He could fuck in ways Dean was shocked at but ‘talk’ took a little effort. But not touching Dean? God it was like being denied breath. And not touching himself while they were fucking? Oh, god that was just as fucking bad.   
  
He tried to convey that with his eyes as his hands slid from Dean's neck and settled on the back of the chair. He slid up the cock inside him, whimpering and groaning at the feeling, after being settled and still for what seemed like forever, but the words Dean spoke the things he was promising. "Oh, you better pay up dude I swear to god."  
  
"No problem..." Dean hissed in his ear at the feel of movement, after stillness, ripped through his own body. "Yeah...that's it..." his head fell back and his eyes fluttered as he felt every ripple of Sam's internal muscles. He peered up at Sam through thick dark lashes biting his lower lip. "That's it Sammy...ride me...show me what you have."   
  
Growling, he thrust his hips up as he rolled his head to the side and watched the action in the mirror. He was always amazed at how erotic Sam's movements were. Sam had grown into that body emotionally as well as sexually and his baby brother was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Not one previous lover could hold a candle to the way Sam moved, he thought, as he watched the muscles tremble in Sam's thighs. Every curve and angle was sweet perfection like the first bite of a crisp autumn apple or the first sip of a good cup of freshly brewed coffee.   
  
"Sammy...faster..." he gasped.  
  
"Oh, god…fuck."   
  
Sam wasn't looking into that mirror he just wasn't, he told himself, but that didn't stop him from doing just as Dean asked. He moved his hips faster and just a bit harder as well. His body sliding along Dean's as his brother’s cock emptied and filled him over and over again. His legs helped him along as he pushed down and his spine curved inward. It was just so fucking indescribable how damn good it felt.   
  
"Oh, god…fuck."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Dean chuckled breathlessly, "...got a hell of a way with words..." he moaned as Sam's ass tightened around his throbbing cock, "...got a hell of an ass, too. Shit Sammy...so fucking hot and tight...like being gripped by iron." He hissed between clenched teeth. "Harder...yeah...that's it." He felt perspiration drip down his face as he lifted his head and looked up into Sam's face. His cheeks were flushed and his skin glistened in the dim light that filtered between the blinds.   
  
"Listen carefully..." he bit down on his lip, his eyes rolling up in his head as Sam tightened around him even further. "Put your arms behind your back..." he panted, "...and speed it up. Want to see you come without anyone touching that beautiful cock of yours. Make yourself come, Sammy. Please..." he moaned softly.  
  
"Oh, god…fuck you Dean…oh, god fuck, yeah. Jesus okay…yeah." Sam moaned out conflicted by so many emotions and needs.   
  
He wanted to slap Dean for being a smart ass, he wanted to kiss him so damn badly, but most of all he wanted to touch Dean all over. Needed to cling to him as he shuddered out his orgasm. Instead he pushed his arms behind him and steadied himself. His spine curved forward just as it should and Sam locked eyes with Dean jacking his body fast and hard. If this didn’t give Dean a show, Sam didn’t know what the hell would.   
  
"Like this?" He whimpered  
  
"God, yeah..." Dean moaned, "...yeah that's my boy...so fucking sexy...Jesus...yes..." he panted as he rolled his head to the side watching Sam in the mirror. "Fuck my cock...yeah..." he licked his lips as he lifted his head and turned back pressing in closer, Sam's leaking cock trapped between their bellies. "Do it Sammy." He whispered in that deep honey sweet voice he only reserved for his brother in these moments. "Come for me now." He purred as he leaned in and licked up Sam's body from sternum to chin, his tongue swirling into that shallow dimple on his chin.  
  
Sam's neck arched back and his body bowed perfectly as soon as Dean's words seeped beneath his skin and traveled through his body into a straight zinging line right to his cock. "Dean...oh Dean...oh...son of a BITCH...DEAN!!" He managed to thrust back hard a few more times before white stars burst behind his eyelids. They clenched tight as his cock jerked, spurting stream after stream of hot cum over his belly and lap.   
  
As Sam came hard, his cum splattering Dean's belly, his ass tightening with one final down thrust Dean screamed out his own orgasm. His stomach muscles tightened as his cock jerked spurting hot cum deep inside Sam's body and he swallowed hard, nearly biting through his lip. When he finally released the breath he'd been holding it was to sigh out one word as his head dropped to Sam's sweat slicked chest.   
  
"Sammy..." it came out a breathy whisper as his arms lifted to wrap around his brother's trembling body and pull him tight to his own trembling body as he placed a soft kiss above his pounding heart.  
  
"Can I touch you now?" Sam questioned softly through parched lips, his arms still hanging limp at his sides, his body like Jello, and his mind all hazy.  
  
Dean groaned as he lifted his head with a goofy, satiated smile. "Yeah, touch away, dude."  
  
"Thank hell." Sam groaned and wrapped his fingers in Dean's hair and brought their lips together in a deep kiss, full of all the things they would never say. He pressed his body flush to Dean's in the chair getting as much contact as he could almost like a starving man with his first real meal in ages.   
  
Pulling out of the kiss, gasping for air, Dean smirked at Sam. "So did I deliver or what?"  
  
Sam smiled and let his forehead drop against Dean's. "You delivered man---all that and more. Kinky bastard…I swear to God you are." He allowed his head to roll, looking into the mirror finally, and let out a whistling breath. "Fuck that looks hotter than it probably should."  
  
"Naw..." Dean smiled at the image they formed in the mirror, "...I'd say it's just perfect."   
  
Chuckling Sam kissed the side of Dean’s jaw, then his eyes began to droop, and yawning softly his head settled on Dean's shoulder. He just studied their reflection in the mirror. "Yeah, your right…it totally is."  
  
~Finis~


End file.
